Dark Spirals
by Mastero
Summary: Ken has made more Dark Spirals and gone insane. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon


(Ken, Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari and Yamato where at a party in Koushiro's basement)  
  
After the party had been going for an hour or so Ken opened a suitcase he had brought that was full of Dark Spirals. Iori saw this  
  
"What do you think you are doing with those? I knew you where evil!"  
  
Ken put a Dark Spiral on Iori that mind controlled him and told him to go role in the mud, so he went into the front lawn and rolled in a mud puddle.  
  
Daisuke saw him putting the spiral on Iori and walked over  
"You said that you wouldn't make those anymore!"  
  
Ken "I said I would stop making the Dark Rings, Control Spires as well as freaky looking  
Digimon, I never said anything about the Dark Spirals"  
  
Daisuke "Then can I have some?"  
  
"Sure, I have plenty" Ken replied and gave three of them to Daisuke and a remote to control  
them with.  
  
Daisuke "I didn't know these could control humans"  
  
Ken "I upgraded them last week, I have to go find Mikayo now" he left.  
  
Daisuke saw Takeru and Hikari kissing, this made him mad so he threw a Dark Spiral at Hikari, it  
connected onto her arm. Daisuke hit spoke a few commands into the controller and Hikari slapped  
Takeru, then hit him over the head with a chair KOing him.  
  
Daisuke cheered and laughed.   
  
Yamato ran over seeing Takeru get beaten "What happened?" he then noticed the Dark Spiral on her   
arm "Where did that come from!?" he looked around and noticed Ken wasn't   
around then saw Daisuke laughing and saw that he had a Dark Spiral in his hand "So you did it!"  
Yamato charged at Daisuke but Daisuke threw a Dark Spiral that connected with Yamato's leg   
controlling him.  
  
"What is your command my master?" Yamato asked in a mindless tone of voice.  
  
"I donno, why don't you go marry my sister?" Daisuke replied and Yamato left in search of Jun,  
found her, and married her as commanded.  
  
Ken reentered the building with Mikayo who was now under the control of a another Dark Spiral.  
  
Taichi walked over to Ken, Mikayo and Daisuke "Ken, did you go nuts with the Dark Spirals again?"  
  
"Ummm...yes.." Ken said.  
  
"He's done this before?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Yeah, he took over the minds of some monkeys at the zoo and made them throw their own body waste  
at the manager who had yelled at him earier" Taichi replied.  
  
Taichi then saw Hikari being controlled by a Dark Spiral standing over a KOed Takeru "What?   
Taking over Mikayo's mind is one thing but my sisters?!?"  
  
"Tell you what, I'll give you my last spiral so you can control Sora if you let me keep Hikari"  
Daisuke said.  
  
"Deal" Taichi replied. Daisuke gave him the Dark Spiral and he left for Sora's house.  
  
(At Sora's house)  
  
Taichi knocks on the door. Sora answers.  
"Oh hay Taichi, I was just about to call Yamato" Sora said.  
"yeah but I wanted to give you this bracelet type thing" Taichi said and handed her the Dark Spiral.  
"Thanks Taichi but couldn't you have got something a little more colorful?" She asked.  
"I ran out if spray paint" he replied.  
She put it on and fell under it's power.  
Taichi and Sora went into her house to do things that will not be mentioned in this fanfic as I   
want to keep a G rating.  
  
(Back at the party)  
"This party has been real fun" Daisuke said dancing with a mindless Hikari.  
  
Koushiro then came bursting into the basement "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING DOWN HERE!? I DIDN"T   
EVEN KNOW YOU WHERE HERE TILL I HEARD THE MUSIC AND NOTICED IORI ROLLING AROUND IN THE FRONT  
LAWN!!!"  
  
"Ahh! I thought you where on vacation!" Ken said.  
  
Koushiro "I was but I came back because I forgot my disks!"  
  
Daisuke "Drat, looks like the parties over"  
  
"Not exactly" Ken said and shoved a Dark Spiral on Koushiro.  
  
After carful study of the Dark Spirals Ken discovered that they could not be removed from a human  
without killing the human so they had to leave them on.  
  
Taichi, Daisuke, Ken and Jun lived happily ever after.  
THE END.  
  
  
___________________________  
This is my first fanfic, please do not flame me. 


End file.
